Still Into You
by chello8893
Summary: Artemis x Kid Flash. The story takes place sometime after the second season; the exact timeline will be explained later in the story. Finally going back into retirement with Wally, Artemis settles into her normal life. Although she misses going on missions with the Team, she is happy with her "slow" life with Wally. It was perfect. So, why did something still feel not quite right?
1. Retirement

Hey guys! Yikes, it has been a while since I've posted anything here! My 2016 was hectic, so I apologize for being so inactive! So, as a treat (and because I got into a new fandom that is RUINING MY LIFE) I'm back with a Young Justice fan fiction! *throws confetti* Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and I'll try to update soon!

"Artemis, if you don't wake up, you're going to miss the briefing. And you know how Kaldur'ahm gets if anyone shows up late."

Artemis groaned and rolled over, away from the bright lights shining in through the window. "I was up all night, Wally. Just a little more time."

"No can do," he chuckled. In an instant, she was in his arms, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Upsy daisy."

"I really hate you sometimes," she teased as he sat her on her feet.

"No you don't."

She smiled, kissing him. "No, I don't."

"I really wish we had more time before the briefing started," he sighed against her lips.

"The quicker we finish at the Watch Tower, the quicker we get to come home," she smirked, going to the closet to put on her uniform.

Wally put his on and waited for her downstairs, meeting her with a cup of coffee and a bagel when she was ready to go.

"Ready, _Tigress_?" He asked, winking, as he led the way to the Zeta-tube.

"Let's go." She paused, frowning, as he disappeared. _Tigress?_ She looked down at herself, realizing she _was_ in her Tigress uniform. Something seemed off, but she shook herself and followed after Wally.

"There she is," Wally announced when she arrived in the Watchtower. "I almost came back to get you."

"Sorry, I got lost in thought," she told him.

"Now that everyone is here," Kaldur began, "let's begin."

Artemis only half-listened to what Aqualad told them about their next mission. She couldn't shake that strange feeling from earlier, and she wondered what could be causing it. Looking around, everything seemed normal. Aqualad and Night Wing stood in front of them, giving assignments and explaining what each team needed to do. M'gann and Superboy were holding hands, Superboy whispering something in her ear that caused her to giggle; Robin and Batgirl were looking over data files Night Wing had given them, trying to get through a firewall; and the rest of the team went to their assignments as they were given.

Wally nodded at something Night Wing told him, then turned to her. "Sounds like an easy assignment, right?" He grinned.

"Oh. Yeah. Right," she nodded.

His smile faltered, and she felt guilty about the concern that filled his eyes. "Is everything alright, Artemis? You've been acting a little off since this morning."

"No. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I've been a little stuck in my own head I guess."

"Want to stay here? It's a pretty simple mission, so I can probably—"

"No, I'll be fine," she said. "I'm your partner after all, aren't I?"

He grinned again. "The one and only!"

Although she was angry at herself for zoning out, and felt embarrassed having to ask, she had Wally explain to her what their assignment was while on the way there. Recon at Lex Corp.

The League suspected Luthor was up to something, but all of their members were busy on other assignments. So, that left their team to investigate. Since she and Wally had done recon before, Night Wing thought they'd be the best fit for the job.

And, he'd been right. They were able to place bugs around the building and Luthor's office without much problem, and they made it back to the Watchtower after just a few hours.

She gasped when they walked through the portal and confetti was thrown all over them, followed by a chorus of "SURPRISE!"

Wally laughed as she instinctively reached for her bow in surprise, but she immediately relaxed, though she was still confused.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking up at Wally, who shrugged.

"Happy retirement!" Beast Boy shouted, pulling both her and Wally into a tight hug.

"Your last mission was a success," M'gann smiled. "I think that's a pretty good way to go out."

"Retirement?" She asked.

Wally raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, retirement. We've been planning to retire this week for over a month. Unless you're re-thinking it—"

"No! I was just surprised," she said, beginning to feel uncomfortable as everyone stared at her. "I wasn't expecting a party."

"Of course we're going to throw you a party!" Blue Beetle announced.

"Any excuse to throw a party," Impulse agreed.

"Well then, let's party!" Wally exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the crowd of their friends.

She remembered that they were retiring, so why had she been so surprised when they got to the party? Even as everyone hugged them and wished them well, making them promise to stay in touch, Artemis felt like she wasn't fully there. She smiled and laughed with everyone, but part of her was still stuck in her own head. Wondering why she felt so strange.

When Wally offered her a plate of food, her stomach lurched uncomfortably, and she had to practically run from the room. As she leaned over the toilet getting sick, her mind swam. _What could cause this so suddenly? Was it something I ate? Maybe Wally's speed is finally catching up to me, making me nauseous from being carried around all the time?_ She had no idea.

"Artemis, is everything okay? You left so abruptly that we were all worried," M'gann asked, coming into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she managed, not feeling fine at all. "I think maybe it was something I ate."

"The party is starting to wind down a little bit, so maybe you should head home and get some rest. None of us want to make you stay if you aren't well."

I smiled at her as I came out of the stall, "I'll be alright. I am starting to feel better. I think maybe it was from running around all day with Wally."

"If you're sure," she said, looking skeptical.

Artemis nodded, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I am. Now, come on. Let's go join that party!"


	2. Please Say Yes

"Happy one month retirement anniversary!" Wally smiled as Artemis yawned and made her way into the kitchen.

"Has it really been one month already?" She asked, looking over at the calendar on the wall. It was mid-September, and the weather was finally beginning to cool down from the sweltering Summer they'd had. She couldn't believe it was already autumn. That they had already been in retirement for a month.

"It has," he nodded, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. "It seems to have flown by, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She thanked him for breakfast, but her stomach turned when she looked down at the syrup-covered pancakes. She took a small bite to test it out—see if she could keep it down—and her stomach turned in disagreement, so she gave up. It had been like that since their retirement party. She had fits of nausea, seemingly brought on by nothing.

"Sick again?" Wally asked, that concerned look on his face again. She would think it was adorable if she didn't feel so guilty about making him worry. He was already worried about how she would handle retired life, and had been going out of his way to keep her busy so that she wouldn't miss the League, so she didn't want to give him something _else_ to worry about.

"I'll go to the doctor today," she said in reply.

"Thank you," he sighed, looking relieved.

"Sorry for worrying you."

He cupped her face in his hands, smiling. "You just get better, okay?"

"Okay," she chuckled when he kissed her. "If I'm sick, _you're_ definitely going to get sick too, you know."

"Worth it," he smirked. He glanced at the clock and sighed, pulling away. "I better go or I'll be late to class."

"Get going, I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get back from the doctor's."

"Promise?"

She smiled. "Promise."

The next moment, he was gone, leaving her alone in the house. Abandoning breakfast, she called the doctor and made an appointment. Although she was sure it was just a virus, she knew Wally would feel better if she went. So, she'd suck it up and go. After getting dressed, she headed out the door.

She sighed as she walked passed one of the Zeta-tube locations, wondering what the rest of the Team was doing. She kept in contact with everyone, but she knew from experience that heroes led busy lives. And dangerous ones. That was the reason she and Wally had retired years before, and why they had gone back into retirement.

She frowned. _Back into retirement?_ Why had they come out of retirement the first time? Although she thought it was odd she couldn't exactly remember, she shrugged, something telling her it wasn't important. _We're back in retirement now, and we're happy. That's what's important._

Her thoughts returned to the present as she entered the doctor's office. _Take care of whatever's wrong now, and worry about everything else later._ She didn't want to let herself get too caught up in the past, or else she'd start thinking about how much she missed being a part of the Team.

"Artemis Crock?" The nurse called, leading her from the waiting room. After the routine stuff was over, she was placed in a room to wait for the doctor. When he finally came, she suddenly felt nervous. _What if there_ is _something wrong with me?_

"Good morning, Artemis. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Fine," she answered, honestly. "The nausea comes and goes, but it seems to be mostly triggered by the smell of food."

"Well, let's take a look," he nodded, putting on gloves. He looked at her throat, eyes, and ears. He listened to her heart and lungs. He felt her stomach. After a moment of silence, as he wrote his notes, he finally looked back up at her. "You live with your partner, correct?"

She nodded. "Have been for five years."

"And are you two fairly active sexually?"

She felt her cheeks burn at his question. "Why is that important?"

"Looking at your symptoms—or lack thereof—I'd like to do a pregnancy test."

She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "You're saying you think I'm pregnant?" She asked, incredulous. There was no way. They were always so careful.

"I'm not sure, but we can at least check it off the list of possibilities if we do a test," he explained.

"Yeah, sure," she said, head still reeling. _We're just checking it off the list. There's no way I'm actually pregnant. He's just making sure he's considered everything before making a diagnosis._

She was silent as the nurse drew her blood and she waited for the results. When the doctor finally came back with his clipboard and her results, her heart began beating wildly. He had a stupid-looking grin on his face, so she knew what the answer was before he even said it.

"It seems, Artemis, that your nausea is, in fact, morning sickness."

"I'm pregnant?"

He nodded. "You're pregnant. Congratulations."

"I—yeah. Wow." She leaned back in the chair, a million things running through her mind.

"It's a lot to take in so suddenly, I realize," he continued when she fell silent, "so take these pamphlets and look over them. There are also several very good obstetricians near here that you can look into as well."

"Thanks," she nodded. She accepted the pamphlets, and allowed herself to be led back out by a very energetic nurse, who congratulated her and gushed about how wonderful children were.

Finally making it home and sitting on the sofa, she stared down at the pamphlets the doctor had given her. _I'm pregnant._ The reality suddenly hit her, and she thought she was going to throw up again. How could she be pregnant? After five years of living together with Wally, why _now_ of all times? They had just retired. They were planning on so much time alone together once they both graduated. Wally had one more semester, and she had two. And then they were going to travel. _Were_.

Artemis placed her hands over her stomach, frowning down at it. _There's a baby in there, living and growing…_ inside _of me._ Yeah. She was definitely going to throw up.

She made it to the bathroom just in time. She groaned as she wiped her mouth. _Why do people_ choose _this?_ She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her teeth. Her phone rang, and she quickly rinsed her mouth before answering it. "Hey Wally."

"You never called," he replied. "How did the appointment go?"

She sat on the sofa again, wondering what she should tell him. "It went pretty good." She hesitated for just an instant, but he caught it.

"What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" He sounded worried. Again.

"It's nothing too big," she lied. "We can talk about it when you get home."

"Home." She gasped as he appeared in front of her.

"Wally, don't speed up on people like that!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, sitting beside her. "So, what's the news?"

"Well," she began, not really knowing what to say, "the good news is that I'm not dying."

"The bad news?"

"I'm going to be sick for a while."

He frowned. "Why?"

She fidgeted nervously, hating that she was so nervous, but was unable to settle the jittery feeling buzzing around her entire body. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You heard me," she mumbled.

"Babe, this is amazing!" He exclaimed, shouting in joy as he lifted her off the sofa and spun her around. "We're going to have a baby!"

She couldn't help but laugh as he chuckled like the giant dork he was. His eyes were filled with so much joy that her chest tightened, and she was sure she loved him even more than she had before.

He stopped spinning suddenly and gasped, returning her to her feet. "We're going to have a baby. Oh my God. You're pregnant. I'm going to be a dad. There's going to be a little Artemis running around. What if the baby is a speedster like me? What if she has my speed _and_ is a total ass-kicker like you?"

"I think it's a little early to start thinking about that stuff just yet," Artemis told him. "I haven't even decided on a doctor yet."

"We have to tell everyone!" He went on, pacing around the house like he was too excited to sit still. "I'll call mom and dad, and we can go to your mom's house—"

"Wally," Artemis said, standing in front of him so he'd look at her, "calm down. There is plenty of time for all of that. I don't want to break the news to anyone until I've had an actual check-up. Ok?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, of course. Sorry, I got a little excited."

She chuckled, kissing him. "I know."

"Aren't you?"

"I wasn't at first, mostly because I was so shocked," she admitted, "but I'm getting there. I think once it all sinks in I will be. How can I not, watching you?" She grinned.

"Skip class tomorrow and schedule an appointment," he beamed. "I'll skip too and go with you. Then we can go around and tell everyone the good news."

"You seriously can't wait, can you?" She teased.

"Not at all. I might call Barry before dinner."

She laughed. " You'd better not!"

"I—oh no!" He frowned, releasing her and covering his face. "This ruins everything I had planned!"

"Wally?"

He ran off for a moment and returned. "I was going to surprise you after we figured out what was wrong, but now it's going to seem like I'm just doing it because you're pregnant," he sighed, holding up a small black box. "It's probably the worst timing ever right now, and I don't want you to think I'm just doing this because we're having a baby."

Artemis's heart skipped a beat as she looked from the box to Wally, meeting his suddenly intense gaze.

"Artemis Crock," he knelt down and opened the box, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise this baby together. So, will you make me the most stupidly happy man in the universe and marry me?" He spoke so fast at the end she could barely hear what he was saying. Though, her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, it was difficult to hear _anything._

"I—"

"Please say yes," he blurted out, his face going very red.

"Wally—"

"I know it's a big step," he went on, getting to his feet, "but I'm ready for it. We can wait for a while if you're not quite ready yet, though."

"Wally—"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, so I'm not just rushing into it. I—"

"Wally!" She put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up and put the ring on me."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, his face lighting up.

She nodded. "Of course it is."

They were both shaking as he slid the ring onto her finger, and they both laughed as he pulled her into his arms and spun her again, kissing her. She didn't want to ever break apart. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, just kissing Wally while they were both filled with so much joy they could burst. But, they had to break apart eventually.

Wally was the first to pull away, leaning his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. "I love you, Artemis."

"I love you too, Wally." She smiled and kissed him again.

Even as pure bliss coursed through her entire body, the feeling of unrest crept into her mind again. The feeling that something wasn't quite right.


End file.
